recueil d'OS de cours
by Clochette et Lolita
Summary: Séries d'OS écrits en cours. sans prétention aucune, si ce n'est de vous changer les idées.


Hey les gens ! Nous revoilà pour un OS écrit en cours (de pharmaco pédiatrique) en 1 heure environ. Le début a été changé, l'original sera mis à la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Cet OS est exclusivement un dialogue Ness/Bella, avec citation d'autres personnages.

La « fic » va rester in-progress, on sait pas trop quand on va en réécrire, donc on les mettra tous la dedans.

Rencontre un siècle avant est toujours en cours, on va essayer de poster le chap 8 en début de semaine prochaine, le chap 9 est en phase de rédaction.

Pour faire le topo : Lolita est Nessie, elle sort avec un loup qui n'a jamais froid, et elle est toute blanche (désolée miss^^) mais est un vrai radiateur chauffant. Moi, Clochette je suis Bella parce qu'elle m'appelle tout le temps maman (en même temps faut bien quelqu'un pour lui rappeler l'emploi du temps ou les trucs à emmener en cours xd).

Voilou, OS sans prétention aucune, personnages toujours à Stephenie Meyer, délire à nous.

Les italiques : Ness, normal : Bella

** : actions

() : pensées

Read & Review !

*************************************************************************

_Au fait maman, il y a du nouveau chez les Denali_

Comment tu sais ça ?

_Ben je suis omnisciente, tu savais pas ? ^^_

Tu t'appelles pas Edward, c'est ton père ça…..où il est d'ailleurs lui ??

_Oui ben c'est lui qui me l'a dit et il a ajouté qu'il chasse et qu'il rentrera très vite et qu'il nous aime._

Il part pas chasser sans moi normalement !! Non mais oh, qu'il aille pas voir Tanya grrrrrr

_Non Tanya elle s'est trouvée un mec tu savais pas ? Un jeunet de Pologne._

Il s'appelle pas Justin par hasard ? Et comment tu sais ça encore, on espionne la famille Mademoiselle Renesmée Cullen ?

_Ben euhh, elle a pas dit son nom. Et puis comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est Tata Alice ! Elle a « reçu » le message pendant un moment…. Bref elle a eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Volturi, t'aurais vu la tête qu'elle a fait !_

Depuis quand Lili te dit des choses et pas à moi ? Non mais t'es sa nièce, pas sa sœur préférée, celle qui la supporte pour les séances de shopping ! Un Volturi tu dis ? Ca m'étonnerais pas de cette ****** de Tanya ! Tout pour nous faire chier celle-la. Oh désolée pour les injures chérie

_T'inquiète mopette ! Bon elle va te le dire, mais je t'explique. Elle est venue me piquer un truc dans la nuit, ça m'a réveillée parce que c'était sous mon oreiller et qu'elle s'est figée en plein milieu. Depuis elle est avec Jazz enfermée au 2__nd__. Et j'ai dit qu'elle a cru, il est polonais maman rhooo, suis un peu !_

Ils sont en train de devenir de vrai lapins c'est deux là, bientôt pire qu'Emmett et Rose. (T'es où chéri, tu te dépêches j'aimerais bien être à leur place !!) Quoi ? Un truc dans ta chambre ? Alice tu vas m'entendre !! C'était quoi ??? Et qui te dit qu'il est vraiment polonais ? Ils peuvent tromper le pouvoir d'Alice. Je peux m'attendre au pire avec la poisse que j'ai…. Et tu me parles autrement Renesmée !

_Maman chéri, relax please, papa sera bientôt la. Euhh, dans ma chambre, ben euh elle est venue chercher… mon mp3._

Oui, ton père a intérêt à arriver, j'ai quelques…besoins. Bref, passons. Ton mp3 ? Mais bien sûr chérie, t'a intérêt à parler où bien pas de Jake jusqu'à ce que tu avoues. Et je peux attendre très très très longtemps.

_Ben disons que Tonton Jazz était pas cool et il fallait bien l'attacher non ? Elle voulait essayer le caoutchouc (Help Jake !)_

Reste calme Bella, reste calme. (Edward, j'ai besoin de toi là !) Nessie, que cachais-tu sous ton oreiller ?? Aliiiice !! Viens ici tout de suite !

_Heuu, tu vas déranger la maman. Bon j'y vais ! *Essaye de s'échapper_

RENESMEE CARLIE MASEN SWAN CULLEN !! RESTE ICI !! De un : rien à faire de déranger, on doit parler. Toi : assis. MARY-ALICE BRANDON WITHLOCK CULLEN ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE! Tu me dois des explications, chère belle-sœur. Nessie, que lui as-tu donné ?

_Rien de plus qu'un joujou en caoutchouc maman. * Pas de réponse de Tata, va a la fenêtre et hurle à la mort*._

Aliiiiiiiiice, lâche Jazz et ramène ton postérieur ici ! Il quitte Jasper et il se ramène grrr. Ness, arrête d'appeler Jake, il ne t'emmènera pas avec lui. Tu es TROP jeune pour ça ! (Edward chéri, viens TOUT DE SUITE !)

_(A Jake : tu peux la ramollir comme avant ?) Maman, je suis presque à terme de ma croissance, et Jake et moi c'est comme Alice et Jazz, Emmett et Rose, toi et papa, on s'aime c'est tout alors à ta place je serais heureuse d'avoir une fille aussi responsable !_

(Je vais faire un meurtre.)Nessie, tu as 7 ans ! Tu es une petite fille ! Et toi là *montrant Jacob*, comment oses-tu poser tes sales pattes de cabot puant sur ma fille ! Mais merde Jake, il y a 7 ans c'était avec moi que tu voulais coucher ! Comment peux-tu faire CA !Et ma puce, ne compare pas notre vie sexuelle à ton père et moi à la tienne qui devrait être INEXISTANTE ! Petite parenthèse : dors la nuit, plutôt que d'écouter aux portes.

_Cela dit, Oncle Emmett et Tante Rose n'ont pas besoin de vivre la nuit, et je dors effectivement ces nuits, quand je peux fermer l'œil ! *regard complice à Jacob*. Et puis Nahuel a été clair, à 7 ans je suis tout à fait mature, c'est comme si j'en avais 18 maman chérie. Et Jake n'y est pour rien, il est d'accord avec toi, c'est moi qui l'ai embêté, et lui a été responsable à pas vouloir répéter une certaine erreur – moi – qui, si j'ai bien compris, venait de tes exigences._

… Oui, ta conception venait de MES exigences envers TON père, mais je ne regrette ni l'acte *soupirs*, ni toi ma chérie. Mais comprend qu'il est dur pour moi de l'accepter ! Tu n'as que 7 ans humains ! Et merci Jake, tu es quand même sérieux. Et on est quand même pas si bruyant ton père et moi ! Bon j'admets que quelques fois je me laisse aller….. mais quand même !

_Disons maman que dans tes grandes heures, tu es pire que Rosalie. Quand à papa, j'ose même pas en parler, j'ai honte. Je sais que tu as du mal à me voir G.R.A.N.D.I.R, mais si tu pouvais me laisser vivre un peu je t'en serais reconnaissante. Et Jake m'attends depuis 7 ans le pauvre, soit gentille avec ton meilleur ami ! Bon, le polonais t'intéresse ou pas ? (Tentative de changement de sujet…)_

Renesmée, je te connais, tu es comme ton père, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Jake, les yeux de chien battu ne marchent pas. Oui je sais que tu grandis, mais trop vite, alors laisse moi le temps d'assimiler. Je n'ai que 19 ans ! Ou 26, au choix. Et 26 c'est un peu jeune pour être potentiellement grand-mère, Esmé a attendu 111 ans pour être grand-mère ! Au passage, vous vous protégez hein ???

_Ben quand je te parlais de caoutchouc, tu pensais à quoi maman ?_

… Euh, avec Rose et Em' je suis habituée aux choses les plus… perverses.

_Intéressant… (note à moi-même : allez voir Emmett.)_

N'y pense même pas Renesmée, Em' va te cacher ses petits…secrets pendant encore 3 ou 4 ans !

_Bon alors ça va mieux ? Je peux y aller ? On a prévu d'aller voir le mont Rainier avant d'aller manger chez Em._

Euhh chez qui ? Bon oui mais je vais avoir une petite explication avec Alice. Edward si t'es dans le coin je vais avoir besoin de toi chéri !

_On se demande pas pourquoi…et je vais chez Emily ! Eh oui, depuis que je suis avec Jake j'ai un tarif préférentiel chez les loups de La Push. * pars avec Jacob et crie de dehors* Et pas la peine de fouiller ma chambre, c'est Alice qui a mes capotes et le pire n'est pas là….salut mamie !_

… RENESMEE ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! (Et notre vie sexuelle ne te regarde toujours pas)

_Je blague maman, je tiens à garder Jake pour moi toute seule encore quelques dizaines d'années. Je resterais ta fille pour l'éternité, ça ne change pas maman. Je t'aime, bye !_

Tu m'as fait peur quand même… moi aussi je t'aime ma fille va. Et toi aussi idiot de clébard !

***************************************************************************

Voilà donc l'original du début de la fic :

Dialogue sérieux entre Lolita et Clochette sur papier en cours.

_Dis, ce matin tu semblais me faire la bouille et je préfère ton sourire_. (Lolita, je t'aime bien mais tu préfère ton zhomme non ? ^^)

Tu me déprimes ^^. Ce midi je stressais pour la conduite.

_Aaahh, mais fallais le dire tout de suite ! T'es la meilleure !_

Comment tu sais ça ?

_Ben je suis omnisciente tu savais pas ?_

Et voilà, grillage de neurone et pétage de cable.

Petits messages pour gentilles auteuses déjantées ? On aime toujours et on répond tout le temps, même si vous dites n'importe quoi on prend aussi !


End file.
